I didn't know it was Possible to be this Happy
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Ok this is like a sister story to I never dreamed I'd be where I am today NaruHina Oneshot. How Naruto got to where he was now. Naruto POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Oneshot: NaruxHina hints of other pairings. **

I didn't know it was Possible to be this Happy

**Naruto's POV**

A lot of people say that I was a dumb idiot when I was a genin. That I was never using my head and always charging into things. That I didn't notice things that were pretty damn obvious and were right in front of me.

Well it's partly true. I was pretty hard-headed before my 2 year training with Jiraiya and I still am. They also said I was pretty dumb not to notice how _she _felt for me. And I agree with them. If it were not for her I would not be as happy as I am now.

When I was little I was scorned and hated by everyone because of the nine-tailed fox demon ,Kyubbi, inside of me. Everyone except her. So to make people notice me I became the class clown and played dumb jokes on everyone. Anything to just get acknowledged. When we were in the academy I never really noticed her in the back. Always quietly working, tapping her fingers together, and blushing every time I looked at her.

I remember in the 1st part of the Chuunin exams she had offered me her answers and I didn't know why. She had told me so that the Rookie Nine should stick together in this harsh exam and I had believed her excuse.

I also remember during the 3rd part of the exams when I was fighting her teammate Kiba she didn't root for him. I wondered why as I fought with him. He was her teammate right? Why wouldn't she want to cheer for him? Then when I looked at her from the corner of my eye I saw that she looked like she was… debating with herself? Why did she have anything to debate herself with? Unless… she wanted to cheer for me too?

When Hinata had fought her cousin Neji she looked so scared and sad. I didn't know why but the way Neji was cutting her down made me boil in rage. I couldn't stand it anymore and I had shouted down to her that she could do it. That had made her gain confidence.

But when Neji had almost killed her I was beyond shocked. How could he hate her that much? How could _anyone _hate Hinata? She was so shy and timid. Not to mention a little weird. I had rushed down to her as she was blacking out. In that moment I had made a promise to win and get revenge for her.

I had fought as hard as I could. For the exams. For Hinata. Her fight had been amazing. While she was fighting all I could think was _THAT'S Hinata? How the hell did she get so strong? What happened to the shy and quiet girl that no one ever noticed? _I guess I had really underestimated her. She could fight really well. I wasn't quite so sure I would stand a chance against her if I had gone to combat with her.

Then while I was getting ready to leave on my training trip with Jiraiya, I thought about the people I would be leaving behind.

Sakura. She was training under Tsunade-baachan now and learning how to be a medic nin. I had gotten over my crush on her when I had promised her I would get Sasuke back. Then I had truly realized that she would always love him and not me. I hoped she would be ok while I was away.

Kakashi-sensei. Not much had been going on with him since Sasuke left but I had a feeling he was spending a lot of time at the memorial stones. I hoped that he wouldn't be too lonely without me around.

Iruka-sensei. My father figure. The one man that had cared for me before I had my friends. I would miss him and playing jokes like the 'Sexy no Jutsu' on him. It was pretty funny how he always got a nose bleed after that jutsu.

Konohamaru (sp?). The little shrimp was going to be a good ninja. He was still playing jokes and pranks on people with Moegi and Udon. His grandfather's death had kinda hit him hard but I knew he would pull through.

Tsunade-baachan. A very scary lady but like a grandmother to me. She is very powerful and would be a good Hokage until it was my turn. I knew she would keep things under control while I was gone.

Hinata. I really worried about her. Would she be ok? Will anything happen to her while I'm gone? Will she miss me? Why am I asking myself these questions? I didn't like Hinata more than a friend…..right?

I thought about her a lot while I was away and training. I thought about her short blue hair. Her shyness and stammering while I was around. I thought about her kindness when she had given me the ointment during the Chuunin exams. But what I had thought about most were her beautiful pearl eyes. I could get lost staring at them, so white, so pure. Just like her. She was beautiful like her eyes. Wait did I just call Hinata beautiful?

I mean sure she was cute and all but beautiful? I was so frustrated with myself. So confused. I had told Jiraiya-erosennin once about what I was thinking about and he just laughed. I had shouted at him; "What's so funny?"

He continued laughing until he wiped away his tears and replied, "Naruto my friend, you're in love."

_Love? _I asked myself my eyes wide. I.. I was in love with Hinata? The shy almost invisible heiress of the Hyuga clan? The very girl I had been thinking about the whole time I've been away from Konoha? I was in love with her?

Then it all made sense. My anger when she was being put down, my vow to avenge her, and me giving her encouragement. It all had been made through love. But one question still remained in my mind…

Did she love me back? (oh Naruto so naïve)

I decided that I would train as hard and fast as I could so I could bring Sasuke back to Konoha, make Sakura and everyone happy again, and see _her _again. So I stayed true to my word. I trained as hard as I could whenever I could.

I would be strong for Jiraiya-erosennin, strong for Team 7, strong for Konoha, strong for myself, strong for Hinata. I often daydreamed about her while I wasn't training and sometimes while I was training. I remember having a rather pleasant daydream about Hinata and me when Jiraiya-erosennin broke me out of my dreams with a really hard punch. He told me to stop daydreaming and start training. The sooner the training is done the sooner I could go back to my dream girl.

Sometimes when Jiraiya-erosennin wasn't looking I would read some of his nasty books to get some idea how to approach Hinata. After reading about 2 paragraphs I had a rather nasty nosebleed of when I imagined it was Hinata and me in the story. I swear his perverted ways are rubbing onto me.

Finally after the incredibly long training trip I finally got to go home. We reported straight to Tsunade-baachan's office. She smiled and said "Welcome home." After we had given our report we went our separate ways for the day. Jiraiya-erosennin said the he was going to the hot springs to get some more 'research' done. Research my ass. I went around Konoha preparing to say hello to some people I had missed while I was gone.

First I went to hospital to see Sakura-chan. She had kept her hair short and her face lit up when she saw me. "Naruto!" she shouted waving. She gave me a big hug and said happily, "Wow! I can't believe you're back! How was your training?" she rambled on with questions and I happily gave answers. Then I had asked her what had changed while I was gone.

Kakashi-sensei was engaged to the weird Anko lady, Iruka-sensei was dating Tsunade-baachan's secretary, Neji and Tenten were dating. As were Shikamaru and Ino. Also Kiba was having a long distance relationship with Gaara's sister Temari. I could only laugh and imagine what dinner must be like when he's over.

When she mentioned how Hinata was doing really well in her ninja training ,a Chuunin now, I had felt my face heat up and my heart started beating faster. Sakura had noticed and smiled slyly, "You know Naruto she's training in the forest in training area 24. Maybe you should go talk to her." She giggled when my face heated up even more.

I nodded numbly and ran to the training area. _I wonder what she looks like now? Will she recognize me? Will she be happy to see me? _The questions ran through my mind over and over again.

When I got to the training area my eyes were wide. There she was. She had grown her hair a little past her shoulders and she had grown curves. Really nice curves. I felt blood dripping down my nose as I watched her. I was hiding in a nearby tree.

Her Byakugan was activated but she didn't see me. She was too focused on the poor tree in front of her pounding the hell out of it. I gulped. Sakura wasn't kidding when she said that Hinata was doing really well in her training. I'm not so sure I could stand a chance with her even with my special training.

She was taller now. About 2 or 3 inches shorter than me. Her skin was as pale as ever. Like porcelain. She had more muscles than she did when we were 12 and she had a determined look on her face as she trained. Her punches and kicks were swifter now and stronger. She almost looked like a fighting goddess in the sunlight.

I was sure I had lost about a quart of my body's blood. I wiped it off with my sleeve. I decided to make myself known. I jumped out of the tree and landed behind her. She stiffened for a moment and whirled around trying to lay a punch on me. I caught her fist and smiled, "Hey Hinata-chan it's just me." Her eyes went wide and she blushed cherry red. I let go of her fist which fell limply at her side.

"N-naruto-k-kun." She whispered her eyes wide, "Y-you're b-back." I gave her my famous foxy grin. "Yep. My training is all done now. Hey I heard you're a Chuunin now. Congratulations! I'm sorta jealous." I told her cheerfully.

She blushed even redder. "T-hank y-you N-naruto-kun." She whispered staring at her feet, tapping her fingers together. We stood there for a moment not saying anything. _Oh man what should I do? I want to tell her how I feel but how? How dammit? _

**Kit if you don't tell her soon I'll come out and tell her myself! Now get on with it you baka lovesick kit! **Kyubbi told me. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. He was so pushy sometimes.

Then a little idea hit me. It was a long shot but maybe it would work. My plan: Just plain out confess. It was farfetched but maybe it would be successful.

I took in a shaky breath and said, "Hinata-chan…"

"H-hai N-naruto-kun?" she asked then she gasped as I hugged in my arms. She was redder than a tomato. "N-n-naruto-k-kun… n-nani?" she whispered her eyes really wide. I hugged her tighter and breathed in her wonderous scent. Lilies. She smelled like lilies. I heard Kyubbi growl in approval. **She will make a good mate for you Kit. She is very strong. She will also breed very healthy offspring. **I blushed at Kyubbi's comment. Me with Hinata? The thought made me smile widely.

"N-naruto-kun?" I heard Hinata ask me again. I mentally hit myself. I had forgotten she was here with Kyubbi's comments.

"Hinata-chan… I really missed you." I said softly. I felt her heat up and I smirked.

"I-I m-missed you t-too N-naruto-kun." I heard her soft reply. I felt my heart leap for joy. She missed me! She missed me! (no duh she missed you ya loveable idiot!) Ok now that was said the next step!

"Hinata…" I said. She looked up at me. Her pearl eyes curious. "Hai Naru-mph!" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She was in shock for a sec but then gave in kissing me back. I saw Kyubbi smirking in my mind. **Good job Kit. Let her have it! **I heard him rooting in my mind. He didn't have to tell me twice. I deepened the kiss and I heard a slight gasp from Hinata but she gladly returned it.

After a minute we broke apart slightly panting. We both were really red. _Oh man what do I do now? _I asked myself helplessly. Then it hit me. Ramen! (authoress and readers deadpan) I'll ask her out for ramen!

"H-hey Hinata-chan." I said looking at her. She nervously looked up at me with her white eyes. "Want to uh go get some ramen with me?" I asked hopefully. _Please say yes, please say yes. _I begged silently.

She blushed and nodded her head. "S-sure N-naruto-kun." I grinned. I took her hand in mine and she blushed again (A lot of blushing in this story huh?). And off we went Kyubbi snickering in my mind and making suggestions that are not suitable to say out loud.

We both went to the ramen stand (what's it called again?) and had a nice long 32 bowls of ramen (authoress and readers sweatdrop). Well actually I had 31 and Hinata only had 1 bowl. We talked about our training, new ninjas, missions, and sometimes the new couples I had heard about. When we left it was evening. I hadn't realized so much time had gone by when I was with her.

It was dark out so I had offered to walk her home. She blushed and thanked me. We walked the rest of the way silently. Kyubbi was making more and more suggestions and Jiraiya-erosennin's perverted books kept coming to my mind. _Aargh! Damn you! Damn both of you! _I heard Kyubbi snicker some more and somewhere near the hot springs Jiraiya-erosennin sneezed. That of course blew his cover and the old pervert got pummeled by angry and embarrassed women.

When we finally reached the Hyuga manor I was wide eye-ed. It was frickin' huge! I stared at it my mouth open for a minute and Hinata giggled. I snapped out of my daze and said, "Well uh goodnight Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow." I turned and started walking away.

"Wait Naruto-kun." I was stunned for a second. She didn't stutter while she said my name. That was an improvement. I turned back to her only to crash my lips with hers again. This time she had caught _me _by surprise. I melted into the kiss and returned the favor. After we broke away she was smiling and red.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." She said gently and walked into the manor. I stood there stunned for a sec and slowly walked away. After I was out of earshot I leaped 5 feet off the ground and shouted at the top of my lungs, "YES!" Then somebody threw a shoe at me and shouted, "SHUT UP!" but I didn't care. I had a girlfriend.

Time Change and Place Change

It has been 2 years since I had come back to Konoha. Hinata and I were still a couple much to the displeasure of Neji. We were one of the happiest couples in Konoha. Hinata was a jounin now and teaching her own cell. I was an ANBU still on my mission to bring Sasuke back. A lot of things have happened.

Kakashi-sensei was a dad of a new born last week and Iruka-sensei is going to propose to Shizune next month. And I have a feeling that Neji is going to propose to Tenten soon too. Ino and Shikamaru are still dating as are Temari and Kiba. Much to the displeasure of Temari's brothers. Also Tsunade-baachan had decided I would be her successor when she decided to retire. We sure had one hell of a celebrating party that day.

Then 9 months later while I was on a mission guess who I found all cut up and nearly dead lying against a tree? That's right Uchiha Sasuke.

I took him back home and straight to the hospital. Everyone was excited and happy that Sasuke was back. Sakura hadn't left his side since I brought him back. When he woke up me and along with almost everyone else visited him. But not nearly as much as Sakura did. She went to him everyday.

One day when I was looking for Sakura I opened the door to Sasuke's room about to ask where Sakura was when….

"Oi Sasuke-teme have you seen Sakur….WHOAH! Get a room you two!" I shouted. Sasuke and Sakura had been making out on the bed and I had come at the wrong time. But at least I knew where Sakura was now. They spun around and glared at me blushing.

"NARUTO GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed at me. I was laughing.

"Dobe. I. Am. Going. To. **Kill**. You." Sasuke told me through gritted teeth. I snickered and made a comment and quickly dodged the vase Sasuke threw at me.

_Wait till Ero-sennin sees this. _I snickered. I quickly found him and told him what I saw. His face lit up and he grabbed a notebook and a camera. "Show me!" he demanded excited. I led him back to the hospital room where once again Sakura and Sasuke were going at it.

"See Ero-sennin! I told you they were going at it!" I yelled pointing at the blushing couple who looked like they wanted to kill us and probably would.

"This is great material! Naruto get some pictures!" he handed me the camera and I happily clicked away at the couple getting some really nice pictures.

"Dobe.." growled Sasuke starting to get up but Sakura pushed him back down. She told him that _she _would deal with us. We both gulped and Jiraiya-erosennin was hiding behind me. Sasuke was smirking at us as I tried to reason with her. Keyword: Tried.

"Dobe. Run." Sasuke told me and I didn't waste any time and ran out the door full speed, Jiraiya-erosennin tailing me. I heard Sakura's angry shouts and ran faster. But it didn't matter in the end she got both of us and put us in body casts for a little while.

After we got out Sasuke and Sakura had started dating. It kinda hit Lee hard but he soon met a red-haired girl afterward and was spending a lot of time with her. Hinata and I were doing great in our relationship. I had already met her father and let's just say it was one day I'd rather forget. But in the end he had grudgingly approved.

Then a few weeks later we had heard that Sasuke proposed to Sakura and she accepted! I was so happy for her and so was everyone else. We all pitched in and helped prepare for the wedding.

Then one day as I looked at the soon-to-be-wedded couple I realized that I loved Hinata just as much as Sasuke loved Sakura. We both were mature adults now and we had been together for a long time. Maybe it was time to take the next step?

I mean Kakashi-sensei and Anko were married and had a kid. Iruka-sensei and Shizune were going to be parents very soon and Neji and Tenten had gotten back from their honeymoon only a few days ago. Everyone was getting hitched. I thought this over at least 100 times. I even went to Jiraiya-erosennin for advice.

And what he had told me was: "Naruto do you love this girl?" I of course responded with yes.

"Would you do anything for her? Even if it meant your life?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I would die for Hinata." I told him.

He grinned and said, "Then do what you think is right."

So I thought about it. I loved Hinata so much and I would willingly give my life for hers without another thought. Then I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Ok so I want to marry her. Now I just need her father's approval. That shouldn't be too hard. NOT.

Place Change

I nervously walked up to the Hyuga manor. It had been easier the first time because Hinata was with me but right now Kiba was distracting her so I could go ask her father. I am REALLY nervous. How would I approach the Hyuga head? How?

I am in front of his door now. There's no turning back now. I knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment before I heard an 'enter'. I opened the door and walked inside. The room was sorta dark and had a few candles for light. There sitting in front of me was Hyuga Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan a.k.a. my girlfriend's dad.

He looked at me with emotionless eyes. "Hai Naruto what do you want?" he asked me. I gulped. _How am I going to get through this alive? _He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well? Out with it boy I don't have all day."

I started sweating even more. "Well uh you see sir… I uh wanted to uh ask you something very important." I stammered. He once again raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well what is it?" he asked. I gulped. **Oh for Kami's sake Kit get it over with! **Kyubbi yelled at me in my head.

"Well Hyuga-sama… I wanted your permission to…. (gulp)…. To ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." I squeaked out. His eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. **Uh oh. **Kyubbi said seeing the look in Hiashi's eyes. **You're in deep shit now Kit.**

_Not helping. _I told him. Hiashi slowly stood up. I swear I think I would rather be doing an S-rank mission right now. At least I would have a better chance at surviving. He walked over to me. Then he started circling me. Like a hawk getting ready to swoop down and kill its prey. Then I realized he was looking me over. He stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. After what seemed like forever, he sighed and sat back down.

"You have my permission." He told me. I stood there gaping. Ok now I was confused. That was it? A quick look-over and looking me in the eyes? No life threatening tasks or having to battle for Hinata's hand? Nothing?

He stared at me. "What?" he asked me. I snapped out of my daze and said, "Well uh sir I…I have your permission. Why?" He sighed again and looked out a window.

"Naruto I gave you my permission on account of 3 reasons. One you are strong. You could very well protect my daughter and give her strong children (I blushed at that). Two you respect her, me, and my family enough to come and ask for my blessing for her hand. You didn't just go on out and ask her not caring what her family would think and I respect that. And lastly…you love my daughter don't you Naruto? (I nodded) And she loves you. You make her happier than any other man ever could and I owe her that happiness Naruto because I was so hard on her when she was a child. I pushed her so that she could be a strong heiress and yet I always put her down. I owe her Naruto. She has shown me that she can-no, **will** be a very strong heir to the clan and she deserves to be happy. That is why I gave you my permission." He told me.

I nodded and smiled slightly. While in my head I was doing a happy dance shouting: _Yes, yes, yes, YES! _Kyubbi too was grinning and laughing along with me. **Good job Kit. **

"Is that all Naruto?" he asked me. I nodded and stood up to leave. As I was almost to the door Hiashi called out to me again, "Oh and Naruto?" I turned to look at him. He looked at me with complete seriousness.

"If you **_ever _**make my daughter unhappy remember that I have a complete clan of strong Hyuga to find you and kill you." He told me smiling. I shivered. I nodded shakily and quickly ran out.

_I'M ALIVE! _I thought happily. _I have Hiashi's blessing! I can marry Hinata! _I continued my mental party while I saw Kyubbi roll his eyes.

**Hai, hai Kit you have the father's blessing woohoo for you, but you're forgetting something. You still need to _ask _her Kit. **

I froze and hit myself on the forehead. How could I have forgotten? I had her father's permission but I totally forgot I would have to _ask _her! But how?

Place and Time change

It was Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. It was a great ceremony and I had paid a little 'visit' to Sasuke before the wedding. We were at the after party and everyone was having a good time. I was dancing with Hinata and being careful not to step on her feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke over by the punch bowl looking over at the couples on the dance floor and Sakura talking with her mother and blushing.

Neji and Tenten were dancing too not that far away from us and he was watching me like a hawk. He didn't know about my plans to propose to Hinata and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I heard some yelling and we looked over to see Ino dragging Shikamaru onto the dance floor. It was pretty funny to see him being dragged by the collar of his tux.

I noticed Sasuke was looking at the couples around and on the dance floor like I had. I smirked. Everyone was finding somebody and that made me pretty happy. Suddenly the music stopped and we all sat down. I looked over and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. I turned to look at Hinata and gulped. It was time.

I stood up and banged a spoon against a glass. Everyone turned their heads and looked at me. I gulped and took a big breath then grinned.

"I want to propose a toast to our newly wedded couple. May both your lives be filled with happiness and good luck." Some people nodded. Then I grinned again. "Also may your lives be filled with children. Lots and lots of children." Some people laughed and Hinata sweat-dropped. _Ok no turning back now. _I thought to myself.

"I also want to make another announcement." I walked over to Hinata and got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box.

"Hyuga Hinata will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide. I heard gasps and whispering.

"Naruto-kun…I….yes!" she cried and threw her arms around me. I felt a deep happiness grow in my heart and smiled like I never smiled before. I looked at her and kissed her. She kissed me back. I heard clapping and from the corner of my eye I saw that Neji had his jaw on the ground and a murderous look in his eyes while Tenten happily clapped.

Sakura came over to congratulate Hinata. Sasuke came over and smirked at me. "Good job Dobe." He told me. I grinned back and said, "Arigato Sasuke-teme."

More people came to congratulate us and the party continued. Only when Jiraiya-erosennin came over with the book with the picture of Sasuke and Sakura making out on the cover did it get ugly. I had bruises for weeks.

A few months later it was my turn to be at the altar waiting for my angel. Right before the ceremony I had a couple of visitors. Neji, Hanabi, and Team 8.

What basically Neji and Hanabi said was that if I hurt Hinata they would do their 64 charka points on me at the same time and Kiba said that he and Akumaru (sp?) would tear me apart. Shino, being the stoic person he is, said very calmly that he would send his bugs into my body and they would destroy me from the inside out. Kurenai just plain out said that she would kill me.

Can't you just feel the family love?

Suddenly the music started and the ceremony began. Hinata looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. She was wearing a white wedding kimono with blue sakura designs on the bottom and a dark blue obi. She had white lilies in her hair while it was in a bun.

The priest began his ranting and so on. When the priest asked if there was anyone who's opposed to this marriage Neji tried to say something but Tenten quickly pulled him back down. Soon we had said our "I do's" and we were now husband and wife.

The after party was great with everyone congratulating us and all that. Of course Neji was trying to kill me by burning holes in the back of my head. I desperately tried to ignore him. Two days after the wedding we went on our honeymoon to the Tea Country and had a wonderful time. Turns out Jiraiya-erosennin's books had helped after all.

Then when we came back to our new apartment (I had gotten a new one after I proposed to Hinata) Hinata had mysteriously gotten sick. Being the overprotective husband I was, I immediately rushed her to the hospital. While I was waiting nervously in the waiting room I wondered what had happened to her. She was just fine before our honeymoon. I don't understand.

Then suddenly a widely smiling Tsunade-baachan and a very red Hinata walked into the waiting room. Tsunade was grinning down at me and I raised an eyebrow. Hinata was looking at the floor very red. I got up and put an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"So what's wrong with my wife Tsunade-baachan? And why the hell are you smiling?" I asked. That smile made me a little nervous. Tsunade only grinned more.

"Naruto nothing is wrong with your wife." She told me still smiling. I raised my eyebrow again. "Nothing wrong? Then why is she sick?" I asked. I seriously was starting to get creeped out by all that smiling.

"Naruto-kun…. I…I'm pregnant." Whispered Hinata. My eyes bulged out of my head as I looked at my wife. I looked back at Tsunade gaping. She only nodded and smiled (ok now _I'm _getting creeped out by all this smiling!)

I stood still for a minute. Then a huge wave of joy overwhelmed me. I laughed and twirled Hinata around the waiting room. Other people in the waiting room stared at us but I didn't care.

_I'M GOING TO HAVE A KID! _I thought happily. **Good job Kit. Now you're going to have mini you's running around Konoha. I can see the flaming buildings and ramen shops getting bigger already. **Kyubbi told me sounding sarcastic but I knew he was happy for me.

"Hinata! We gotta go tell the others!" I told her. She looked startled but then smiled and nodded. I picked Hinata in my arms and practically sprinted out of the hospital Tsunade laughing back in the hospital.

I was in luck. The whole gang was at the ramen shop talking and chatting about Kami-knows-what when I shouted, "GUYS!" They all looked at me with curious expressions. I was grinning so widely I thought my face would break, but I didn't care.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! HINATA'S PREGNANT!" I shouted. Everyone's jaws were on the ground and stunned for a second. Then they all rushed at me congratulating on the news asking Hinata and I questions I didn't even answer because I was so happy.

Suddenly Neji walked up to me with a solemn face and very calmly raised a fist and socked me in the face as hard as he could.

Place and Time Change

I nervously paced the hallway my eyes glancing back at the door with the letters 'Labor Room' on it and I sighed irritably.

"Oi Dobe knock it off. You're wearing a hole in the floor." Sasuke told me while slightly bouncing his one month old son Ranma. I ignored him and continued my pacing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and said to Kakashi-sensei, "Kakashi-sensei hold Ranma for a sec." he handed his son to our old sensei. Everybody was here.

Kakashi-sensei and family (his wife and daughter) were here. Iruka was also here with his son telling him and Kakashi's daughter a story. Kiba and Temari were sitting next to each other, Kiba rubbing his wife's slightly swollen belly. Asuma was holding his daughter and bouncing her while she slept. Shino was sitting quietly on the bench but you could see that he was nervous. Neji was also here leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, Shikamaru next to him doing the same. Jiraiya was surprisingly reading a book on how to break perverted habits. (like any stupid book could ever help that pervert). Everybody else was away on missions.

The girls, (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shizune, Kurenai, and Tsunade) were inside helping Hinata with the labor. Temari couldn't help out because Kiba said that she was too pregnant to help (much to Temari's annoyance) and Anko just said she didn't do well with child births.

Sasuke walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with tired eyes. "Don't worry Dobe. She'll be fine." He told me. I grinned weakly at him. I knew he was right, Hinata was a strong girl but I couldn't help but be nervous.

A scream of pain came from behind the door and an order to push was heard. My eyes widened and I rushed to the door. Sasuke quickly grabbed me and tried to restrain me.

"Dobe you can't go in there! Stop struggling!" Sasuke told me but when I heard another scream of pain I just struggled more. Sasuke looked pleadingly at the others. They sighed and helped Sasuke hold me back.

_I should be in there! I should be in there holding her hand and supporting her! _I shouted in my head. **Kit I know you are worried but you need to calm down. **I also ignored Kyubbi and struggled to get to the door. Now Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Iruka-sensei were holding me back while the others just watched in mild amusement. Another scream of pain was heard and I pulled harder.

"Well isn't this a familiar scene." Kakashi-sensei remarked dryly. Anko hit his arm, slightly scowling. It was true. Only about a month ago I had been the one holding Sasuke back with the others, while Hinata was helping Sakura with the labor. But now the tables had turned and my wife was in there giving birth to our first born while I was being held back.

A scream reached my ears. I struggled harder.

Another. I pulled even harder.

A third. I was almost to the door. Suddenly another screaming voice was heard but it wasn't my wife's.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" came the shrieking of an infant. When I heard it I went limp in the guys' arms. I was so shocked and happy at the same time. They steadily helped me to my feet and patted me on the back. I was so daze I almost fell over when their hands met my back.

The door opened and six smiling women came out. I looked at them with anxious eyes. Tsunade nodded and stepped aside. I rushed inside and immediately went to my wife's side. Hinata looked up at me with exhausted eyes but a very happy smile on her face. In her arms was a small bundle in a white blanket.

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly, "Meet your daughter." She pulled away some of the blankets and revealed a small slightly red face.

A pair of pearl eyes looked up at me. Slightly curly wisps of blonde hair covered her head and she yawned revealing light pink gums. She had Hinata's face but my slightly tan skin. My legs felt like rubber and happy tears stun my eyes. This was my daughter. Our daughter. Our precious tiny, baby girl.

"My god Hinata. She's….she's perfect." I whispered not even bothering to keep the tears back anymore. She nodded and smiled back at the babe in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her Naruto-kun?" she asked me. I was stunned for a sec and nodded numbly. She gently lifted the baby into my arms and I was surprised at how light she was. She was so small and fragile I was afraid I would drop her.

The small child looked up at me with curious eyes. I smiled down at her. "Hey there. I'm your dad. And this is your wonderful mother." I said to her slightly turning so she could see Hinata who in return waved slightly at our daughter.

The baby seemed to somehow understand me because then she smiled and gurgled happily. _She's so adorable. _I thought. I heard Kyubbi grunt in agreement. **Congrats Kit. You're a father **he told me.

"She has your smile." I heard someone say. I turned and saw the gang looking at me. I smiled and said, "Yeah." They came over and cooed at the baby in my arms.

"So what are you guys gonnna name her?" asked Anko. I blinked. We hadn't thought of that. Hinata and I looked at each other. She smiled and said, "You name her Naruto-kun. I'll be happy with anything you pick." I smiled in return and started to think.

_Kiko? No. Lekia? Nah. Cho, Asa, Lulu, Usa? No, no, no, no. _I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. **How about Ayame? **Asked Kyubbi. I was startled. _Ayame? _I asked. _After the girl who used to work at the ramen shop? _I saw Kyubbi shrug mentally. **It was all I could think of. **He replied. _Ayame…_ I thought. Then I grinned. I liked the sound of that. Uzumaki Ayame.

"Oi Naruto try naming your kid _before _her first birthday." Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts. I glared half-heartedly at him before looking down at my kid.

"Ayame." I announced. The others grinned. Hinata smiled. "I like that name." she told me. They huddled next to me saying things like 'Ohayou Ayame-chan, welcome to the world.' And 'Oh Ayame you're so cute!' Then something Jiraiya-erosennin said made me wonder: "Oi Ayame, with looks like yours, you're going to attract a lot of guys!"

That had made my mind freeze. I looked down at my daughter. He was right. Ayame would grow into an adorable young toddler, then a cute kid, then a pretty teenager, then a _beautiful _young woman. That would attract many boys. Boys who would _stare at her_, want to _date her_, and _be with her_. I heard Kyubbi growl in the back of my mind and I think was growling mentally too. **I will _slaughter _any male who dares come near your offspring Kit. **Kyubbi told me. _I'll help you. _I replied.

"Uh…Naruto-kun? Are you ok?" I heard my wife ask me. I snapped out of my daze and saw my friends giving me weird looks. I sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of the first rule that Ayame needs to obey." I told them. Neji raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" he asked.

I grinned cheerfully and replied, "Rule Number One: No boys. Ever." Neji, Asuma, and Kakashi-sensei nodded in agreement while everyone else sweatdropped. Especially Hinata.

"Hey wait a sec where's Shizune?" asked Iruka-sensei. I looked up and saw that Shizune wasn't in here. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shizune bursting through the door.

"INO!" she exclaimed, "Ino I have your test results back! Ino they're positive! You're pregnant!" everybody's jaws dropped. Ino was wide eyed and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish's. Shikamaru was in a temporary state of shock. Then everybody started congratulating them.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" exclaimed Kiba and clapped him on the back. But when he did Shikamaru just fell over flat on his face and laid there. He had fainted.

Then Ino got all mad. "SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY BUM GET UP! WE JUST FOUND OUT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A KID AND YOU **FAINT**! WAKE UP WE'VE GOT TO GET READY!" She yelled shaking Shikamaru's limp form.

Everyone started laughing. While I was laughing I looked down at my daughter who was now asleep. I was surprised with all the commotion and all but it had been a long day. I smiled gently down at her.

When I was little I never really thought I would have any kids. That I would be to busy being Hokage and stuff like that. But here I am now holding my newborn daughter, laughing with my friends, with my beautiful wife beside me.

As a kid I was never really cared about by anyone (save Hinata and Iruka-sensei) and I never was really happy. I didn't have any parents even though Iruka-sensei came pretty close. I was rejected and alone most of the time.

But all that has changed now. I had everything I could ever want. But I still had a duty to uphold and when it came time I would do my absolute best. I would make my family proud and happy, I would make the villagers look up to as Hokage not the Kyubbi vessel. I would be a ninja legend.

But for right now I'm going to enjoy this happy moment. And now that I really think about it….

I didn't know it was Possible to be this Happy.

The End

**Sniff, sniff. So beautiful. So tell me what did u think of that? Again I was thinking about doing another oneshot but I still need you guys opinions. R&R!**

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
